


A table for two, please

by caramelt



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, just a tiny bit, restaurant AU, sad attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelt/pseuds/caramelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everyone in the restaurant went silent as they watched the vase fall, shattering on the floor with a loud crash. </i>
</p><p>                                                                            ---</p><p>A shattered vase lands Eggsy Unwin a job at Kingsman, a restaurant fit for kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A table for two, please

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys feel how much I do not like writing summaries? 
> 
> Guess what I was finishing instead of my assignment ah ha ha-  
> This was supposed to be much longer and posted on the day of Kingsman's anniversary however real life got the better of me thus... this. 
> 
> Also I might update the tags as I go along. Non-beta'd and non-britpicked, if you spot any errors do let me know so that I can fix it asap. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like this!

Everyone in the restaurant went silent as they watched the vase fall, shattering on the floor with a loud crash. Eggsy winced as the sound echoed through the now silent restaurant.

_Fuck._

He could feel his face burn as all eyes turned to stare at him and his misplaced elbow. Cringing a little on the inside, he silently willed for the ground to swallow him whole as the waitress with the perky ponytail ran back to get who was probably the manager out to speak to him.

Turning around, he motioned for Jamal and Ryan to leave first, mouthing to them that he'd deal with this mess himself.

“You sure mate?” Jamal whispered back and Eggsy answered with hurried shooing motions, promising to call once he got home.

It was a real pity that this was the first night in months that they got the chance to hang out, after a whole semester of college, and Eggsy had to ruin it like this. Plus, they had specifically chosen a restaurant that was a little posher than their usual hangout since it was such a special night, each of them saving a little off their allowance or earnings from the occasional part time job to be able to afford this. As it was, it seems like Kingsman was not a restaurant they would be coming back to anytime soon.

Well, what's done is done _,_ Eggsy thought as he stared at what was left of the (once intact) vase lying on the floor. Through all the rubble, Eggsy supposed that it was probably a very beautiful vase. Exquisite and sophisticated, well suited to be displayed in a restaurant like Kingsman. He did not get a good enough look at it before its untimely demise. His lack of attention to it being the exact thing that caused its death actually.

That vase did not look that expensive, he reasoned, he should be fine. Hopefully.

“I take it you're the one that knocked down my vase?” Eggsy startled as a gentle yet firm voice broke him out of his reverie. He looked up to see a devastatingly handsome man dressed in a suit that was cut to fit around his figure splendidly. He looked to be in his mid-forties, probably early-fifties if Eggsy was pushing it. With wavy black hair laced with silver that was gelled back from a face that Eggsy could spend the whole night admiring. The soft smile that held no reproach the gentleman was giving him was not helping either.

Eggsy could feel his heart stutter as he tried to string together a response.

_Shit, what was the question again?_

“I-I'm sorry?” Eggsy stuttered, hoping that it was the appropriate response to whatever the man had said.

“The vase was a Victorian vintage,” A bald man with a Scottish brogue answered instead. He was an intimidatingly tall figure, the cashmere sweater on him the only thing that looks remotely soft. Everything else was all hard angles and Eggsy gulped, his worry about this sudden turn of events rising with every annoyed twitch of the bald man’s mouth.

_Is that a tribal tattoo underneath his collar-_

The bald man was typing furiously into a tablet. Eggsy could only guess he was possibly calculating how much Eggsy was going to have to sell his soul away for to make up for that vase. If Eggsy’s soul was even worth much at all to begin with.

“It's worth more than 50 million on the market right now. What are you going to do about that young man?”

A moment passed before Eggsy realised that his mouth was hanging open. Had been since he heard how much that damn vase was worth.

_50 million?! Fucking hell, I will never be able to pay them back._

He quickly shut his mouth before folding his arms and cocking his head in their direction, very aware that he truly had the attention of the whole restaurant by now. Some were looking at him in obvious sympathy, he could see some mouthing encouraging words to him. There were also others who simply sniffed down their noses as they gave him a disparaging once over, eyes lingering distastefully at the winged trainers Eggsy was wearing. 

_Why the fuck do you have a vase worth 50mil sitting in your restaurant. That shit should be sitting in some museum, where it's safe and won't be knocked down. Fuck._

“I don’t suppose an apology would suffice?” Eggsy asked as confidently as he could, false bravado firmly in place as he tried not to look as lost as he felt.

“...No, no it wouldn’t.”

Out the corner of his eye, he could see the gentleman trying to hold back a smile as he leaned into the bald man to whisper into his ear. Whatever the gentleman was saying to him, the bald man did not seem too pleased about it. He leaned back to give the gentleman a peeved stare before motioning for Eggsy to follow the both of them into the main office.

*

Eggsy kept his eyes on the ground as he made his way to the chair that was offered to him. Thoughts of how he could pay back Kingsman for their broken vase circled through his head. Well, there was one way that seemed possible but he was not sure of how the two in front of him would take to that idea.

There was also the matter of Dean to consider but Eggsy was resolutely pushing thoughts of Dean to the back of his head. Not like Dean could, or would, help him out of this mess.

Someone coughed and Eggsy startled again, biting back a curse at himself. He looked up to see the gentleman standing, with a hand out held out to him. He had the same gentle smile as he did before.

“Apologies for not introducing myself. I’m Harry Hart, owner of Kingsman and this grouch beside me is Merlin, general manager of Kingsman.” Harry said, ignoring the grimace that Merlin was giving him at that introduction.

Merlin turned to Eggsy and extended his hand in greeting, a wry smile on his face as if he too was trying to reassure Eggsy that everything was, mostly, okay. Well, it did help a little. At least Merlin was no longer looking like he’s out to murder him.

_Was that vase some family heirloon that I just destroyed? Or a gift from a lost love?_

Although, Eggsy noted, the owner of the restaurant and by extension, the vase, was looking a lot calmer than the manager was.   

Eggsy stood up and wiped his hands nervously on his jeans before shaking both their hands. “Eggsy. Eggsy Unwin. And I know this doesn’t mean much but I really am sorry about everything. I promise I hadn’t meant to accidentally--”

“Mr. Unwin,” Harry interrupted with a chuckle and Eggsy could feel his face flush with embarrassment. “Let’s think of a solution together shall we? Apologising won’t bring the vase back and besides it was such an ugly vase anyway. It was about time it got removed.”

Merlin cocked an eyebrow at that, “I could have sworn you were the one that asked Roxy to place the vase by the cashier, said it would attract more customers that way.”

“You must have imagined that whole thing up, James was probably the one that ordered it.”

“Oh yes, it must have been James.” Merlin replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Eggsy could feel the tension in his shoulders slowly leave him as the two continued arguing between the both of them. Maybe he was not in as deep a shit as he thought. 

Taking a deep breath, Eggsy figured now would be a good time to bring up his solution to the broken vase.

“Er, about the vase, I could always work here to pay off the debt?” Eggsy asked softly, not wanting to come off as rude for interrupting Harry and Merlin. 

“Are you studying now, Mr Unwin? Would working part time with us be too much for you to cope with?” Harry asked, fingers steepled under his chin as he considered Eggsy’s suggestion.

“I’ll be able to cope with my assignments and this, I promise. Besides, I’m in the middle of my semestrial break now so I’ve about a month of free time left to spare.” Eggsy replied with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Also, just Eggsy will do. Mr Unwin sounds way too posh for me.”

“That’s great then.” Merlin commented with a small nod as he pulled out his tablet again and started typing notes into it.

The next hour or so were spent discussing Eggsy’s pay, working hours as well as his job scope. As it turns out, from tomorrow onwards, Eggsy will be working at Kingsman as a waiter. Also, seeing as how he had no prior knowledge of working in a restaurant, he was told by Merlin to report at nine a.m the next day for training, by a waitress named Roxanne Morton.

A part of Eggsy was a little apprehensive about how this event played out and the other part was buzzing with excitement for what was to come.

Stepping out of the restaurant with a lightness in his steps, Eggsy belatedly realised that working at Kingsman meant he would get to see more of Harry. Nope, there was definitely no quickening heart beats and blush creeping up his face at the thought of Harry Hart in his handsome suit and his oh-so charming smile.

None at all.


End file.
